Lazypendence Day/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Lazypendence Day” (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) Milford: Stephanie! Your breakfast is ready! Stephanie: Coming! (Stephanie appears with her Independence Day outfit and her hair is dyed Blue, Red and White) Milford: Uh Stephanie, I don’t mean to ask you this, but why are you dressed like that? Stephanie: Oh! It’s Independence Day! Milford: Independence Day doesn’t start until the 4th of July! Stephanie: I know! But that’s in America! But this is LazyTown’s Independence Day! So, this cereal is my breakfast? That’s too easy to make! Milford: That’s Sparkle’s food! Stephanie: Oh! Then, what am I eating? Milford: These waffles! (Milford gives Stephanie waffles to eat) Stephanie: Thanks Uncle Milford! (Stephanie eats the waffles) Stephanie: Thanks Uncle Milford! (Stephanie walks out of the house) Uncle Milford: Now it’s just you and I Sparkles! (Cuts to outside) Stingy: Ziggy! Independence Day doesn’t start until July 4th. Pixel: I think Your following America’s events. Trixie: This is LazyTown. Stephanie: Uncle Milford believed that too. Ziggy: Stephanie? What are you wearing? Stephanie: It’s my Independence Day outfit! Stingy: If it’s Independence Day here, where are we going to celebrate Independence Day? (Sportacus appears) Sportacus: I know! Remember we went to the beach for last summer vacation? Stephanie: Yes! You remember that? Sportacus: Of course! Why not? I remember all the good times that we experienced in LazyTown! Stephanie: You know, that is a perfect place to go do the fireworks show! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Independence Day? In LazyTown? Another holiday? It’s like Christmas! This must be the day where LazyTown declared independence with the thing called declaration of independence! If I get my hands on the Declaration of Independence, I will rule LazyTown! Forever! Now where is the declaration of independence? Spell book! Give me the knowledge! (Robbie uses his spell book) (Spell book shows the mayor’s office) Robbie Rotten: Oh gosh! It’s going to be a hard break in! Sportacus might Arrest me and scold me! Wait! I can hack into Sportacus airship and activate self-destruct sequence and Sportacus will be defeated once and for all! Then I will steal the Declaration of Independence! Then I will turn LazyTown into LazyerTown! Everyone will follow my rules! I just got to wait for the right time! Stephanie from Distance: So, to confirm, we’re leaving LazyTown to celebrate Independence Day? Robbie Rotten: You hear that? They’re leaving! I will use this to get in Sportacus’s Airship! (Shows the voice changing teeth as it is set to Sportacus’s voice) (Cuts to outside) Stephanie: So, we pop this party popper in 3… 2… 1… (Party Popper Pops) (The Day of the Freedom Plays and Stephanie is singing it with Sportacus) (Cuts to the beach) Stephanie: The beach is so relaxing! In my hometown we have beaches with volcanos. But this one doesn’t Bessie Busybody: Anyone want barbecued chicken legs? (Kids go for the barbecued chicken legs) Sportacus: Your right! It is relaxing to go to the beach in Independence Day! Want to play volley ball? Stephanie: Yeah! (Robbie Rotten spies on the LazyTown people with his magic) Robbie Rotten: Now where in LazyTown is Sportaflop’s ship? (Robbie’s Magic shows the airship’s location) (Cuts to the Beach) (Stephanie and Sportacus plays volleyball) Trixie: Stephanie! (Stephanie uses her forcefield to block the ball) Stephanie: Yes Trixie? Trixie: I’m worried about Robbie Rotten! He’s alone in LazyTown! And I think he is going to do something threatening to LazyTown! Stephanie: Oh Trixie! Me and Pixel Installed high security in the mayor’s office and the declaration of independence! Trixie: He’s going for the Declaration of Independence? Sportacus: Relax! We’ll be ready if he steals anything! (Cuts to where the Airship floats) Robbie Rotten: There it is! (Robbie puts on the voice changing teeth set to Sportacus) Robbie Rotten with Sportacus’s Voice: Ladder! Airship: I thought you were flying from now on! Robbie Rotten with Sportacus’s Voice: I don’t care! Activate the ladder now! (Ladder activates) (Robbie enters the airship) (Cuts to the Airship) Robbie Rotten with Sportacus’s Voice: Now, Initiate Self-Destruct Sequence for 10 minutes! Airship: You must enter the password in order for me to self-destruct! (Robbie uses his magic) (Robbie Rotten types in the password, enters and disables the control system) Robbie Rotten: Now to get out of here! (Robbie Cloaks himself) (Cuts to the Beach) Stephanie: I’m having a lot of fun Sportacus! Right? Sportacus: Me too! I hope this day doesn’t go wrong! Sportacus’s Suit: T Minus 10 minutes to Self-destruct! Sportacus: You’ve got to be kidding me! In Independence Day? Stephanie: What’s wrong Sportacus? Sportacus: Someone hacked into my Airship and activated self-destruct! I may not be there for the fireworks! I will deactivate it! Stephanie: Sportacus, I’m coming with you! Sportacus: You can’t! It’s a one superhero job! If I’m not protecting LazyTown then… Stephanie: I am! I got Super Powers! Sportacus: It’s hard to explain! There is no time! Don’t come Stephanie! If you need me, call me! Stephanie: Wait… Sportacus: Air power! Wings: Air Power Activated! (Sportacus flies to his airship) (Stephanie sighs) Pixel: What’s wrong Stephanie? Stephanie: Someone hacked into Sportacus’s airship and activated the self-destruction sequence! I don’t want to scare you but, if he doesn’t deactivate the self-destruction sequence, His airship will blow up! Not only that, Sportacus will blow up too! Pixel: That’s terrible! How is this possible! Stephanie: Sportacus’s new outfit’s energy comes from his airship. There are really dangerous consequences that will happen if it’s used wrong. (Cuts to Sportacus’s Airship) Sportacus: Door! (Door refuses to open) Sportacus: Oh no! My voice system has been deactivated! Then I will use my super strength to break down the door! (Sportacus flies and breaks the door with his strength) (Sportacus enters the Airship) Airship: T minus 5 minutes to self-destruct! Sportacus: Let’s try shutting down that self-destruct system! Good thing the keyboard is showing! (Sportacus tries to type in his password but it failed) Sportacus: Now my control system is disabled! (Cuts to the mayor’s office) (Robbie spots the security system) Robbie Rotten: Censored Security System! (Robbie hacks into the Security System and enters the mayor’s office) Robbie Rotten: Now let’s get the Declaration of Independence! (Robbie Spots the Declaration of Independence) Robbie Rotten: Come to papa! (Robbie breaks the glass and steals the Declaration of Independence) Robbie Rotten: Mine! At last! LazyTown is in my hands! (Cuts to the beach) (Stephanie calls Sportacus from her tablet) Stephanie: Any luck deactivating the self-destruct sequence? Sportacus: No, my airship’s control system is disabled! I can’t deactivate it! (A hologram of Robbie Rotten appears) Robbie Rotten: Foolish Idea to come here Sportaflop! (Sportacus, Stephanie, and Pixel Gasps) Sportacus, Stephanie, and Pixel: Robbie Rotten? Robbie Rotten: Saying my name won’t deactivate the self-destruct sequence! I activated it so Sportacus gets distracted from my Rotten Plans! Now he won’t save the day! While you were struggling trying to deactivate the self-destruct sequence, I stole the Declaration of Independence! Before anyone else knows, LazyTown will be back to its Laziest glory! Have fun in the afterlife Sportaflop! (Robbie Rotten laughs) (Hologram Disappears) Airship: T minus 30 seconds to Self-Destruct! (As the airship counts down from 30, Sportacus finds the wires to his airship) Sportacus: Seriously? A pink and a green wire! Which one do I have to pull? I have no time for this! Stephanie: I have been to Sportacus’s airship when he wanted his airship to be upgraded! And I know Exactly what it is! Pull the green wire! Sportacus: I trust you Stephanie! (Sportacus tries to pull the green wire but by the time the airship says 15, Sportacus gets paralyzed with electricity) Stephanie: Sportacus! No! Pixel: If it hits Zero, then he will be destroyed! Stephanie Screaming: Pull the Green Wire! Airship: 5… 4… 3… (Sportacus pulls the green wire) Airship power dies slowly: 2… 1… Airship: Self-destruct failed! Pixel: We did it! Stephanie: It’s not over yet! Sportacus: What a rough time in my airship! (Airship falls) Sportacus: Uh Oh! (Sportacus quickly pulls the airship) (Airship crashes) Stephanie: Sportacus: Are you okay? A strong superhero can’t get hurt! Sportacus: Well, I broke my arm! Stephanie: I’m picking you up! (Cuts to a yard) Stephanie: I sense the smoke from the airship coming over there! I must be getting closer! (Stephanie gets closer to the airship) (Stephanie Enters the Airship) Stephanie: The airship must have crash landed! (Sportacus coughs) Stephanie: Huh? (Stephanie sees Sportacus) Stephanie: Sportacus: Your badly hurt! (Stephanie unbuckles Sportacus and pulls him out of the flyers seat) Stephanie: Come on Sportacus! Say air power! Sportacus weakly: Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! Stephanie: Now let’s go save LazyTown! (Cuts to the Beach) Milford: Ms. Busybody? Have you seen Stephanie? Bessie Busybody: No, I haven’t! Ziggy: Stephanie’s gone? Where is she? Pixel: She’s helping out Sportacus! Stingy: You let that fool leave us? Trixie: She’s going to miss the fireworks! Pixel: Relax! She will be here before Robbie Rotten steals the… Robbie Rotten: Citizens of LazyTown! This Declaration of Independence is mine! So that means, I’m the new mayor of LazyTown! Or as it is now, LazierTown! (Robbie Rotten Laughs) (Sportacus and Stephanie appears) Stephanie: Oh no! We’re too late! Sportacus Weakly: Robbie Rotten has taken over LazyTown! Robbie Rotten: Since I have the Declaration of Independence in my hands, I’m overthrowing Milford Meanswell and he is going to be replaced by me! Robbie Rotten! And from now on, the only food you all will eat are English Muffins and Tea! Sportacus blew up! He’s dead! (Everyone gasps) Pixel whispers: I don’t believe that! Robbie Rotten: Also, Stephanie will be deported back to her hometown where she came from forever, or else she dies too! Every Sportscandy will be banned! Instead, you will have junk food! No school forever! (Stephanie puts on her Independence Day mask) Robbie Rotten: No more doing active stuff! We will demolish the gym! And… (Stephanie electrocutes Robbie Rotten) (Stephanie super speeds and picks up the declaration of independence) Stephanie: Robbie’s wrong! I have my hands on the Declaration of Independence! The rules will stay the same! He thinks Sportacus is dead! But he’s wrong again! Sportacus is alive! But badly hurt in a crash land because of Robbie! He was the one who hacked into Sportacus’s Airship and initiating self-destruct! Oh! Also, Robbie… (Stephanie takes Robbie’s hands and Uses super cyclone to spin him and throw him out of the party) Robbie Rotten in distance: I forgot there was a Second LazyTown superhero! Ziggy: How is Sportacus? Stephanie: I told you he was badly hurt! Ziggy: Have you tried giving him this? (Ziggy gives Stephanie an apple) Stephanie: A sportscandy? It’s worth a shot! (Stephanie gives Sportacus an apple) (Sportacus eats the apple) Stephanie: So Sportacus? How do you feel? (Sportacus quickly stands up) Sportacus: I feel great! Thank you for saving me! Stephanie: All you needed was my guide! Sportacus: Next time, No self-destruct function! (Everyone laughs) (Fireworks starts) Trixie: The fireworks are starting! (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down, Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: I forgot there was 2! I can’t deal with 2! (Robbie sits on a couch with a dynamite on it) (Dynamite Explodes on Robbie) Robbie Rotten: I got to redo my handsomeness! Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon